Fill my heart
by PJ Audentia
Summary: An angel has fallen on Earth. Now lost to be found by dark creature who lives there.


My first Hannibal fic since I lost a bet with a friend.

Rated T for next chapter.

* * *

The world spun around him as Will slowly opened his eyes. Nothing was clear, he couldn't see anything that wasn't either a twisted or blurry. His all body ached as he tried to stand up, only to be hindered by his own pure white wings that were still wrapped tight around his body for protection. Groaning as he rubbed his head, he tried to stretch his hurting wings noticing that they were hefty with rain that still heavily rained down on him from the sky.

Using the cold stone wall as support, Will got himself up on his own legs and for the first time where he able to see where he was. His eyes scanned the new, dark place where he had fallen into, only to not believe his own eyes. The place he had fallen into was gloomy and filthy. Filled with dumpsters, trash and a smell that made Will cringe his face. The ground was cold, dark and hard, much like the two high walls that seemed to reach up all the way to the sky. Will know what kind of place this was. It was an ally, a place where people sometimes went to commit horrible sins in. He had seen things happen in allies so many times from the sky, looking down on the earth. Humans dressed in dark clothes would search for other humans, they could drag in there to beat, kick, rape, kill and rob. Will had seen many humans being dragged into allies by strangers as they had cried for help as they begging being beaten at, but he had never stayed long enough to see how it would end for the victim. If the help had come in the end or what horrible things that had happened to them.

Will looked at his right and saw that further away, though the alley entrance, there were humans walking by with umbrellas over their heads to protect them from the rain. All of them too busy with their own lives to even look inside the ally to notice him. That made Will relax a bit, since he had never before encountered a human and had no idea how to if he did. But as long as he stayed in the shadows of the alley, he didn't have too.

As more rain fell on Will, he started to feel a cold seep through his flesh and into his bones, making him shiver. However, not only with cold, but also with fear and apprehension. He had never been on earth before and the thought being stranded down here had never accrued to him. Even that his wings ached, he managed to fold his wings around his naked body to shield him from the falling rain and try to gain some warmth.

There was no turning back now. Even how much Will wished so, he knew that that path back to heaven was now long gone. If it hadn't been for Alana, Will had been banished to earth long ago. But when she no longer could protect him from the higher power, Jack and the other angels exiled him from the heaven. Leaving him to earth where all the sins committed and humans who committed them lived.

Will curled up even more in the small warmth he had created, leaning on the stone wall, as the rain keep wailing down on him.

Even that the other angels despised him, always given him piercing looks of hate at him, calling him sinful words behind his back. He still wanted to return back up there. Back home.

He was different from the other angels. Will could empathize with the humans and see what the sinner sought and saw. How a rapist saw his victim as a gorgeous doll that got the courtesy it desired from him. How a murderer saw the blood from a small child's wound as the most wonderful thing. How a killer saw the joy of taking another life with his own hands.

It disgusted the other angels. Made them revolted at him. Will knew deep inside that he didn't belong there in heaven with the other angels. For a long time he knew that, but he had still put up with every hurtful word they said to him. Every shooting glare of hate they had looked at him with. Because despite the horrible things they did to hurt him, he still wanted to be with them.

Even now that he wouldn't be a victim of their hate, this place alone was much worse. He could always lock the hurting words out from his head. He could always leave when he couldn't take the shooting stares from the other angels of despise and hate. But on earth, there wouldn't be any place for him to live on. No place for him to fit in. If Humans saw him, they would gaze at him in horror and wonder. It wouldn't take too long before they would start hunt him down and try to kill him. Humans didn't like things they couldn't understand or things they couldn't do themselves. In decades, humans had always had despised things that never could be explained to them.

But for how long? He could stay in the alley in a couple of days, but eventually he would need nourishment and in some way find it. In heaven angels lived on the fruits and vegetables from the garden the higher power had created. Will wondered if the human's world would have the same food down on earth and if they did, wondered if it would taste the same as in the garden in heaven. Even that Will had, that so many other angels did, watched humans. He had never thought of watching on what they were normally eating. He had heard the words bread and wine that the humans had discussed with each other in some occasion and had presumed it to be some nourishment that the humans used to eat, but had no idea of what it was or what it looked like. Neither did he know if it was eatable for angels to eat

"What are you hiding for, winged one?" An accented voice asked in a low and husky tone.

Startled, Will's head snapped up from his thoughts, looking at his left to see a human, only a few feet away from him, staring at him. The human is obviously male with short blond hair, slicked back his head. The eyes are sharp and predator like, but so much serene and earnest. He is well dressed with an elegant coat and a dark dyed suit beneath it. The tie he wears is red and reminds Will so much about the colour of blood. The man looks so much like the humans who is going to a fancy expensive dinner or to one of the theatres to watch a play. Unlike the other humans, Will had seen today, he has no umbrella to refuge himself from the water that was falling down.

In jolt, Will huddled even further back at the stone wall behind his back. A human had seen him. Was seeing him right this moment. The human didn't make an attempt to move, but his eyes watched Will closely, studying him like an animal watching its prey.

Will felt his heart sped up, in the first time for a long time, in fear and panic. He couldn't run now. It was already too late. The man had not only seen him, but also with a clear conscious to confirm that, what he saw was real.

"What is your name, angel?" The human asked, his voice stern, but still deep and composed.

Will opened his mouth, ready to answer the human's question. Only to shut his mouth close again, reminding himself not to speak with the human since it would only make things worse.

The human seen to have notice Will's hesitancy to speak and with one-step, walks closer. Will freezes, the heart races and he tries hard to try measure his options on what to do.

"It's ok, you can speak." The human says, taking another step closer the frightened angel. "I will not harm you."

Will was stunned. How could this man, this human, act so composed. Debating if he should give away his name to the stranger or not, Will bit his lip, until he made his decision.

Licking his lips, Will slowly open his mouth and spoke. "Will… My name is Will." He told the human not higher than a whisper, but the man in the graceful coat seemed to hear perfectly well, what Will had said and his lips playfully curled up into a smile. The beam made Will shiver with fear as he could see something inside the human that wasn't right. Darkness, that went deep inside, beneath the elegant clothes and perfect appearances.

"My name is Hannibal." The human told Will. "It is a pleasure to finally hear your voice and be able to speak with you properly. I have been waiting a long time to finally do so."

Will frowned. A human who had waited a long time to speak with him, but how was that possible when Will had never been on earth before and angles could not be seen by the human eyes while they were in heaven? Will thought deeply, only to get his answers in seconds. The man who stood in front of him was no usual mortal at all. He wasn't human, but only shaped as one, but neither was he an angel like Will himself. Could he be one of the Gods with higher power? Had he come down to earth to take him back, save him from his punishment? But no, the man had darkness inside him, a dark side that an angel should not have. But if he was neither an angel nor human, what was he?

"So, Will." The human shaped man spoke calmly, rolled the angel's name of his tong. "What have you done to be pushed down here on earth?"

Will eyes shot up in an enigma. "What do you mean?" He asked, more nervous than he wanted to sound.

Hannibal didn't answer. Instead, he looked up to the sky, seemed to search for something. Will kept his gaze at Hannibal still, noticing that Hannibal now stood merely two arms reaches to be able to touch him. "The rain seems only to get worse." Hannibal suddenly stated. "Maybe we should take this conservation inside my home."

Will blinked in wonder. He was so cold right now. The rain was still falling over them, getting them both wet. But unlike Hannibal, Will didn't have any fabric to shelter himself from the cold rain. To take shelter from the idea was rather welcomed, but he couldn't trust this man. Will swallowed hard as an uncomfortable feeling started to develop inside of him, pressing himself further on the brick wall. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be talking with this man.

Hannibal let a chuckle escape from him, obviously amused by the angel's confusion. "Am I frightening you, Will?" He questioned, stepping forward, trapping the frightened angel between the wall and his body. Leaning forwards the trapped angel and sniffed. Will felt the heat from the other man's body and in instinct wanted to lean into it to get the warmth his body desperately needed.

Will shivered, opening his mouth to protest, but ended to try to escape from Hannibal's grasp. Hannibal placed each of his hands between Will's body, making Will to backing more into the brick wall, trapping him even further.

"It's ok, Will. I can help you." Hannibal soothed, brushing Will's cheek with his knuckle, making Will to flinch away from the touch. Hannibal didn't seem to bother by the angels rejected, but only let his lips twitch up into a smile. "I can offer you shelter, food, clothes." Hannibal told him, gazing Will up and down, making sure to the angel that he was aware of that he was nude hiding behind his wings.

Up in the heavens, neither of the gender of the angels wore any fabric on their figures. The sins of lust never tempted them.

"I'm fine, thank you." The angel told Hannibal, who seemed happy with that the angel showed some manners while he spoke, and tried to budge from Hannibal's grasp. Will placed his hands on Hannibal's chest, surprised how muscular the man was beneath his clothes, and tried to push him back, but Hannibal didn't budge.

"Are you afraid of me, Will?" Hannibal asked again, leaning closer to Will, letting his skin touch the pure white wings the angel had sheltered around his slender body.

Will started to tremble looking, for the first time, right into Hannibal's eyes, feeling trapped and afraid. "I'm not afraid of you." Will said in a whisper, with a shaky voice. Hannibal's smirk turned wider, superficially happy that he had the angel in his clutches.

"I got something I need to confess to you, Will." Hannibal said, with a voice that made Will's skin crawl, so calm and unaffected. "You are not the first angel I have met."

Will choke back a gasp, feeling a chill down in spine what Hannibal had said. He tried again to push Hannibal away from him, trying to get away, but Hannibal wouldn't budge from his spot, only stood still, firmly in front of Will. Rapidly, Will searched on the sides of the wall, trying to find something of use, but could not see anything near enough to reach. The angel felt his heart start to pace up in its speed. Panic started to well up and again Will tried to push Hannibal away from him, only to notice how much weaker his arms felt when they pressed toward the warm body.

Will looked up in Hannibal eyes, seeing the amusement in them as the angel desperately tried to get away. His legs started to shake and he felt he needed to sit down on the ground.

Suddenly feeling weaker. But Hannibal stood calmly towards the wall, leaning closer to the trapped angel, allowing the panicked, weak angel to feel the warmth from his build.

"But you are the first of affecting me."

Feeling his legs giving up, Will accidently fell forward into the man's warm chest, feeling arms carefully surround him, holding him up. "What's happening…. To… me?" Will pushed the words out through clenched teeth, as dark spots got in his vision. He could feel himself losing consciousness fast, Will fought against himself to stay awake just a little while longer as every cell seemed to turn against him.

"Just relax, Will." The soothing voice from the man who held him said. "Just fall into the darkness for a while, I promise you no harm will come."

Blinking on last time, Will try once again to get himself out of his trap, but end up failing as the rest of his body fell limp in Hannibal's arms, listening to slow measured heartbeats until everything fades out into eternal darkness.

* * *

My first Hannibal fic since I lost a bet with a friend. I was really excited to write this since I loved Hannibal Lecter since I was little and I'm very happy with the series.

I know my grammar haven't been perfect in non of my other stories but hope now it's better since I downloaded Ginger, a program who shall help with grammar check. If this story doesn't have a good grammar… Well, then I really would need a beta. If you interested tell me, would appreciate it.

Would love a comment if you like it or not. Love from me.


End file.
